


White & Gold

by Pryne_Fischer



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Poison, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryne_Fischer/pseuds/Pryne_Fischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne accidentally ingests a deadly poison and Jack must race against the clock to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White & Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a longtime lurker in this fandom and was so inspired by everyone's talent and so excited for Season 3 that I decided to join right on in!!
> 
> Even though they don't know me, I want to thank Sassasam and AlJohnson for being amaaazing writers and inspiring me to put pen to paper!!

“Jack! I have been poisoned!” Phryne cried out to the Detective Inspector.

“Oh no! Not poison!” Jack cried back to the Lady Detective. “What must we do, Miss Fisher? I bow to your superior knowledge of all things!!”

“Well,” Phryne sighed, clutching her clenching stomach as the shits started to roil in her intestines. “Fortunately I am an expert in poison antidotes ever since my steamy fling with an herbologist.”

“TELL ME!” Jack screamed, falling to his knees, the mental anguish of the possibility of losing Miss Fisher too much for him to stand.

“It tasted of Tim Tams. I fear it is the poison is Polonium.” Phryne looked in angst towards the heavens, throwing a white-gloved fist into the air.

“Not Polonium! Anything but that!” Jack howled in angst, tearing at his clothes.

“But I know the cure!” Phryne stood up in defiance of her liquidating bowels. “But it shall change our relationship forevermore!”

Jack grabbed the hem of her dress, “I have loved you from the moment I saw you exit the toilet. I am yours, Phryne Fisher. Command me and I shall do it.”

“The cure, Jack Robinson, is sperm.” Phryne said these words and paused dramatically.

Jack stood up, nodding solemnly. “Then I shall save you with my cock.”

Phryne threw her dress over her head, revealing her pink nipples and big black bush of pubic hair. “Inject me with your healing man meat, Jack.”

Jack tore off his clothes with the fury of a man who was angry. He ripped off his jacket, waistcoat, tie, shirt, undershirt, shoes, socks, pants and underpants and hat until he stood bear with his stallion like erection bobbing proudly.

“JACK!!” Phryne shouted with glee, “Your naked body is better than I ever could have hoped. Your thighs! Your arms! Your somewhat underdeveloped chest! But most importantly your very large and thick penis!!! I wish to have sex with it immediately!!!”

Jack’s large, sexy hands gripped Phryne’s shoulders, “Quickly, Miss Fisher! Let us get sperm inside of you before you shit yourself and your brains fall out!” Jack cried, his erection weeping at the thought of her death.

“You are right, Jack! This tale must not include shitting and dying!!” Phryne flung herself on to the lovingly hand crafted wooden table and threw her legs open in a unembarrassed spread eagle, awaiting Jack’s penis en-sheathment. “You, my dearest love, are my knight in shining armor and this poison is the dragon your healthy, top shelf sperm must defeat!!!”

Jack lept towards her, light as a ballerina, penis first. He grabbed her by her waist and upon hearing her stomach roar, he thrust his throbbing manhood into Phryne’s vagina. 

“I have penetrated you, Phryne Fisher. Now I shall thrust.” Jack looked stoically at Phryne, his super sexy hips beginning the most perfect rhythm. 

“Yes!” Phryne howled like a banchee with delight. “Kiss me, Jack!!!”

Their faces flung towards each other. They’re pent up passion, (Jack more pent up because Phryne gets the D regularly) exploding on each other’s faces. They masticated their faces together, lips and teeth and tongue working furiously, tendrils of saliva dripping down their chins. 

“Phyrne, I must warn you,” Jack said while thrusting like a possessed demon. “Because I have not had sex in a long time due to my estrangement and divorce from Rosie Sanderson, I have a lot of sperm and will not be able to last very long. In fact, I am about to come!!”

“The sooner the better,” Phryne sang out. “Come, Jack! Save me and save your backlogged testicles!”

“Yes! I am coming, I am coming!” Jack shouted. Then he came.

His sperm erupted from his penis like a strong Patronus Charm from a wand in Harry Potter. Such was the force of his snowy spurt that Phryne shot across the table like cap off a fire hydrant. Jack gripped his volcanic spunk hose, making sure to coat Phryne from head to foot in his glorious, glistening bodily fluid. 

When he was finished, he told her that he was finished and Phryne stood up. She looked like a sperm snowman, but once she wiped the semen off her face Jack could see that she was smiling. “You’ve done it, Jack Robinson. You’ve saved me. Your a hero.”

Jack stood, hands on his hips, looking proud at his accomplishment. He had never loved Phryne more than this moment. What was it about almost losing someone to make you realized how much they mean to you?

“Jack, don’t think me crass, but Mac informed me that it is best to pee after having sex.” Phryne walked sticky over to the corner and without shame, squatted on the floor. 

Jack watched, hand on his heart, eyes welling up with lots of love, as a golden stream burst forth from Phryne Fisher’s urethra. She peed with all the love and might imbued to her from Jack’s sperm. 

When finished, Phryne stood up and reached out a hand to Jack. 

“Look” Jack said, “The sun is rising.”

Phryne leaned wetly on Jack’s shoulder and they watched her stream wind it’s way across the floor towards the sunset. A metaphor for their happily ever after.


End file.
